


Elder Brother, Younger Brother

by AlphWolf45



Series: War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Power Play, Sibling Love, Treachery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphWolf45/pseuds/AlphWolf45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder, dear brother, what you thought as you watched me gasp as you sliced my throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elder Brother, Younger Brother

I remember a grand time of a quiet serenity. Those of lower classes eating meat every seven day without fail. The warriors rested bone weary soul surrounded by the harmony of laughing, giggling children. The nobles enticed no quarrels amongst themselves. The coffers remained full of gold pieces.

There was a blast, vibrant yellow flash blinded everyone. Thickening smoke as gunpowder stores catch ablaze with an angry fervor. Tiny fires rise into dark sky and give the world a deadly wonder. Can you see it brother?

The people’s agony as their skin boils and burns as flames lick their bodies. Languishing in utter a complete despair, they call out for their lord and savior. You sat on your gold throne and did nothing. Can you hear it brother?

The endless screams of torment echoing in my stone walls. The gurgle of all men as they try to taking life-giving air. The sickening slice of weapons as they slide into warm flesh. Children wept in great number as their mothers and fathers perished and wept more as they were slain one by one. Can you feel it brother?  
The gates are splintering as panic spread the enemies resounding cries became deafening. The warm blood seeping into the earth until it can hold no more. The wolves have begun to howl and nip at your heels and you do nothing. The cloaked one comes and has taken my people.

I can bear it no more, dear brother. I believed in your kind hand and rested my head a slept. I relaxed into silk believing you mighty heart to protect my little flock. I believed in your words. The damnation came while you ruled in my stead. I wonder, dear brother, what you thought as you watched me gasp as you sliced my throat. As I gasped for foreign breath, as the sacred liquid seeped onto my sheets, staining them, what do you think? I saved you once when we were just lads. When we were nothing more than tools. I have killed for you, dear brother. I would have died for you.

Have I been unkind? Have I raised my voice unjustly? What have I done to deserve your angry hand?

And now, you allow my legacy to fade and die. None will know our names now. Now we are simply Elder Brother and Younger Brother. The bloody necklace you stole from me will be the only proof of our existence. The necklace stained with your betraying heart and my tortured soul.

We were happy once. You smiled at me with such radiance I believed a holy being had entered you. We were our universe. No one else was necessary. Mama had passed as you came and Father enjoyed too many harlot women for us to weep for his demise. Many servants became welcome into out bubble with each kind word and gesture. Their honest smiles, warmth, and comfort pulsing out of them. They taught to be men of honor. They showed us the reality so carefully hidden. We both enjoyed ourselves, didn’t we brother?

As I became Lord, I had to look outside ourselves. I worked tirelessly day and night to build you a haven in which to live. I admit I didn’t have much time for you. I had thousands under my protection. I was their protector. They needed me like you did, brother. I had frequent trips but when I returned, you always gave me those smiles of my boyhood. I believed you understood my work dear brother.

I realize now the empty sadness that filled your soul. Those bright smiles dimming as I turned my back. I didn’t notice the silent tears of your soul. I was in the wrong, dear brother, but the slitting of my throat was not the correct action.

I understand your pain but we are no longer kin. Family we are no more. No longer are we Elder Brother and Younger Brother. Now we are only Azul and Jus.


End file.
